Shots
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: One shots that take place in the Daughters of Dan Universe. So my ocs from my other story will be in in here.K T


**Me: So I don't own DP yet... =(**  
**VIctoria: How is THAT bad?**  
**Veronica: Yeah, then you would have to do eposodes every week insteade of updating your fic once in a while.**  
**Me: I guess your right.**  
**Victoria: So one shots...**  
**Me: Yup. Perfect way to get rid of plot bunnys. Some may happen in my OC universe others may not even happen.** **I will go back later to edit this better.**

_**Bulling**_

**Veronica POV**  
I jumped and hand sprang. It is Friday night football game. Casper aganist some school in the next town. The game was going to begain in a minute and everyone was warming up. Paulina had us practicing a rutin and Danny was putting his custom on. I looked aronund to see Dani setting in the stands with Tucker,Sam,Jazz,Valerie,Mom,Dad, and sadly Vlad. I did a quick wave and backflip before a certin someone notice I stopped. Belive me cheerecruches are a killer. I look to the side to see Victoria and Paulina arguging again as useale. Paulina looked around and started to call us in.

"All right girls,gather up." Paulina said.

"We arn't 5, brird brain." VIctoria sneered. Paulina glred ar VIc.

"With how you act, a person may think that." Paulina shot back. Vic got that look in her eyes that said she was about to kill somone. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a conferting smile.

"We'll get her back later." I whispered.

"So try hard tonight raven girls. Let's beat thoses seahock girls and win this game." Paulina said.

"And the poor mascot." I mumbled. Thinking how Danny get trumbbled and beat up. Good thing we remamber to bring the first aid kit.

"And hopefuly Danny Phantom will show up." Paulina swoned. It really is creepy how opssed she is. There was a rummbled from the stands fallow by a roar of clapping with a loud horn.

"Look your best or a least try." Paulina said. And then looked at us with a smirke. I looked over to see Danny in the mascot costume flaping his wings on the field. I then saw Dash and the other palyers line up behind the hug banner not to far away from Danny. I think the other cheerleaders enjoy seening him trambuled...along with Vlad. I look to the other side to see the rival cheerleaders wearing green and blue uniforms. I felt a bit sorry for them rembering what Paulina had plan for them. I like cheerleading until it comes to sobataging another team. Soon after the game started and Danny got ran over, VIc and I helped him up on to the bench nearby. I started to cheack his eyes while Vic wraped his head.

"Thanks." Danny mumbled. I stuck my index fingurer up and move it side to side.

"Your welcome." I said. As his eyes fallowed.

"Why don't you ever turn intangable at the last second?" Vic asked. As she moved from his head to cheacking his arm movement. Danny let put a small hiss as she moved it back.

"Because someone can notice." Danny said. Vic then turn part of his arm intangable secretly and look over.

"Danny, so far I counted a hair line fracture and a sever bump on the head. And we havn't enven finshed cheacking you over." Victoria said. I took out the flashlight again and cheack his mouth.

"Along with a missing tooth and poncher gum." I added. I turn off the flash light and move to his knee. Danny gave us a anoyyed look. I look at Vic again to see her looking at his right wrist on a defrent arm.

"Danny, when did you crack your wrist?" Vic asked. Danny looked at Dash with a glar.

"When Dash slamed the locker on my hand earlier.." Danny grummbled. Victoria and I shared a look.

"Danny, you gotta defend yourself." I said. As I pulled out more gaze for Vicky and handed it to her. I then started to put pressure one his back just to earn a hiss from him.

"It would be suspicios if I did." Danny said. I pulled out another roll of gaze for myself to use.

"She's not saying go beat him to a pulp. But don't let him hurt you like this. Talk back or throw a fist." Victoria said. As she finshed wraping his wrist.

"You sound like you talk from experience." Danny said. I shared a look with Vicky.

"Her name was Daisy Baxter. She was a mirror image of Paulina and Dash." Victoria said. Danny's eyes widen and look at us.

"I'm gussing she had her father's brain." Danny said. Vic and I rolled our eyes at his words.

"We wish, then payback would have been easier." I said.

"So how bad was it?" Danny asked.

"She put a spider in Vic's lunch when we were five." I said. Victoria let out a small shiver.

"And push Vernoica off the junggle jim into a mud pile when we turn six." Victoria continued.

"Then call us freaks and made fun of us." I said. Danny gave us a look of sympathy.

"Why?" Danny asked. I stood back up and dusted off my skirt.

"Because Dad was nver aloud to go to the school events and as far as everyone knew, Danny Fenton was dead. When Mom was asked she said, she was pregnet with us before Dad killed his human half." Victoria said.

"And Mom being a ghost hunter never helped ether." I added.

"So when did you starte to fight back?" Danny asked.

"When Dasiy made the mistake of calling us freaks the first time. We always got our revange after that." I said. Danny let out a sigh and then realized somthing.

"Last month when Paulina and Star had a 'accidrnt' with the soomthie machin that was you, wasn't it?" Danny said. I smirked and started to put things away.

"How you gusse?" I asked.

"They duped chile frys on your guys's heads during lunch." Danny said. I sent a glar in her direction at remebering what happen.

**Flasback a month ago**  
I sat at the lunch table with Vic,Val,Dani,Sam,and Jazz. We were waiting for Danny and Tucker to join us. VIctoria was telling the others about a ghost we beat up when we were 8. Well not beat up but he did go crying.

"And then he said 'Bewar for I am now the Ghost Zone's greatest ghost. And fear my mighty power.' " Victoria mocked.

"Then what happen?" Sam asked.

"Veronica sent a small ecto-blast to his face and gave him a bloody nose." Victoria said.

"Vicky hit him in the head with a rock." I continue. We all started to laugh at that.

"And that's not the best part. After that he said he forgot somthing at his lair and retreated while crying." Victoria said. I then look to the side to see Danny and Tucker coming. I gave a small wave and they wave back. I saw in the coner of my eye, Dash smirking at Kwen. I look back in time to see Danny and Tucker slide backwards and land on thier backs. The whole luch room minus us burst into laughter. When Danny got up he helped Tucker up and walk to us foodless. He sat down and glar at Dash as the luch room calmed down.

"And here I thought they were more mature then barberian." Victoria said. Loud enough for the whole room to hear. Evenyone started to snicker and went back to thier luch with a ticked off Dash. We went back to talking about how pathictic the Box Ghost is. And listen to Vic rant about Dexter being a idiot. I then sensed someone walk behind us. When I turn around I was met with somthing dumped on my head. I stay shocked wondering what just happen when a roaring laughter met my ears. I put my hands to my hair and fealt warm gooey gunk on it. When I pull my hand back I saw chile and chesse. I then shot up from my seat to meet Star face to face. I look in my side vison to see Vic with chile frys in her hair as well and a murdies look as her and Paulina stood nose to nose. Vicky then tackled Paulina to the floor. And I socked Star in the right eye and kicked her in the stumch. I watch as Star fell to the floor while covering her eye. I then look to VIc to see her trowing punchs while Danny and Val try to get Vic off of Pualina. I ran to Vic's side and help. Vic may be light, but piss her off and she will remind you she is half ghost. I wraped my arms arond her wast and tapped into my ghost streagth and look at Danny with red eyes. Danny glanced at me and saw my message and fallowed. With both our streagth we mange to pull VIc off of her. Me pulling her wast while Danny pulled her right arm and Val her left. As soon as Vic was standing Danny jumped in front of her.

"This isn't over!" Vic shouted.

"Yes it is." Mr. Lancer said. As he stood there with a black eye Star behind him. As a last act of revange Vic grabbed a near by mush plate and dumped it on Paulina's face.

"Now it is." Vic said. As she smirke at her work. Let's just say Paulina no longer had a perfect image for a month. And she needed hair extisons and teeth.

_**~~~~~~Three Weeks Later~~~~~~~**_  
We all sat at the Nasty Burger. Vic got back to school last week. It would have been never but Tucker showed the priceble what happen and Dad explaianed Vic had a 'Trumatic exprince' that causes her to go into a full blown rage when made fun of. Needless to say Vic now has to go to a anger mangement class for the rest of the semester. Which is like two months. Dad was ok with what happen and Mom was just ticked off that Vic didn't stop after the first punch. And now we are talking about how we were nearly exposed yesterday.

"I'm just saying next time wait till no one is looking." Danny said.

"I think we know what we are doing, thank you very much." Vic said. And glare at Danny.

"What my oh so angry olderst sister means is, we thank you for your concern but we can take care of ourselves." Dani said. I rolled my eyes at both thier respones.

"What both my sisters mean is, we will be more carful next time." I said. Both Dani and Vic glared at me.

"That is not what we were saying." Dani/Vic said. Just then the A-listers enter the place. Paulina sent a glare our way and went to the nearst table. We went back to our conversation.

"So when are you guys coming over for dinner?" Jazz asked.

"At five, so we should leave here in a few minutes to go to your place." Vic said.

"I still don't get how you can eat my moms cookies." Danny said.

"They arn't that bad. They are just a normal cookie with ecto-plasma in it." I said. I looked to Paulina and Star to see them going to the smoothie machine. I smirke as I sent a invosiable copy to it. I turn back to Danny.

"But still, that's kinda gross." Danny said.

"We produce it though our hands. How is it gross?" Dani asked. We then heard a loud pop fallow by two screams. We look to the smoothie machine to see Star and Paulina covered in purple and pink smoothie. The whole place roared in laughter as I smirke and absoabe my copy.

"Wow, talk about karma." Sam mumbled. Both Vic and Dani looked at me and smirke as well.

"Yeah, Karma." Vic said.

"I would hate to piss _HER_ off." Dani replied. I just contiue to smirke while drinking my choaclet shake. Good thing they drink smoothies and not shakes. It would be a shame to make that expload.

**Flashback Over**  
So I coverd her in smoothie, she had it coming. Make one of us mad. Get three times the payback. Sometimes four when Danny wants to help. Dani made sure Pualina was never able to look at choaclet pie again after Dani replaced her pie with a mud pie filled with worms,creckets, and other unfun things that made a squwish or cronch sound.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked. I smirked and cross my arms.

"Come to Dad's traning and we'll show you. Along with a few other tricks." I said. As I made my wrist to a 360 turn. Danny stay thinking for a moment.

"Maybe." Danny mumbled. We heard a buzz and I looked over to the other Cheerleaders talking.

"We better go." I said. As turn to leave.

"Try to think over what we said." Vic said. We walked away and just in time to see everyone get ready for a quick rutin.

**_~~~~~~~~4 hrs later~~~~~~~~_**  
It was the end of the game and everyone was heading off. I look around to see where Danny went. After looking around for a few minutes I saw a Raven custom run to the locker rooms with Dash and his gang behind. I meet up with Dani and VIc in a hurry.

"Hey guys want to do a little scare?" I asked. They both smirke and noded. We ran behind the bleachers and transform. The three us flew up to the sky and shot to the locker rooms. We phased in just to see Dash and his crew surounding Danny. I flosted invisably to a nearby locker row and started to bang it. Dani and VIc turn invisable also. Dani switch the lights on and off while Vic made noises smiler to the ghostly wail minus the waves.

"GHOST!" The Guys screamed. I watch as they ran past us and to the exit. We stopped the minute they ran out. I then heard familer laughter and turn to see Poindaxter two feet away from me. I smirke and turn visabe. Then i walked over to Danny with eveyone close behind.

"You ok?" I asked. I out reach my hand and helped him up from the floor. Once he was up, he took off the head and smiled at us.

"Yeah, thanks." Danny said.

"Anytime." I said. I then turn to Dexter and rasied an eyebrow.

"Arn't you the one who rights the wrongs?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Phantom thought me that I should stay out of thoses affairs." Dexter said. I rolled my eyes.

"So you decide to mess with my sister instead?" I asked. Pointdexter just smike.

"What can I say. It's hard to resist." Dexter said. Vic then appeared to inches from his face.

"Oh really?" Vic growled. I heard a small 'eep' fallow by him phasing through the floor.

"Get back here you sad excuse for a nerd." Vic shouted. As she fallowed him. The three of us laugh at thier antics and flew back to the others.

**~The End**

_**Familey Dinner/TV**_

**Victoria POV**  
I lay upside down on the caoch as Dani sat next to me and change the channels. Not much to watch on Satureday evenings. I look up to see V laying accross the floor under me. I look back to the TV as it landed on Lifetime. The sceen showed to girls laughing at something.

"Boring." Dani/Veronica/I said. As Dani switch again. The next channle was History. I watch as a tank fierd.

"Bad memories." I/Veronica said. And Dani changed again. The next was two people coming out of a device looking exactly the same.

"Same here." Dani mumbled. As she Changed it again. The next one was two people dancing.

"Lame." We said. Dad then walked in and saw us.

"What are you girls doing?" Dad asked.

"Thinking of taking over the network and make good shows." Veronica said. The next one was a kid with a watch device.

"Boring." Dani/V/I said. Finally we hit a channel that was talking about the Black Plauge.

"There." I/Dad/V said. Dani looked at me with a rasied eyebrow.

"Serously?" Dani asked. We all gave a sheepish smile. Dani flip the switch again and it changed to a movie. It was bearly starting. I think it was called Cherynoble Daries. We kept it there and watch the movie. Dad sat done in the nearby reclianer and join us. After the movie was done mom walked in.

"Are you guys ready?" Mom asked. We all turn to look at her.

"For what?" I asked. Mom facepalm and gave Dad a look.

"It was the whole reason I sent you in here." Mom said. And look at us.

"I told you three, two days ago." Mom contiued. We all stay stairing at her for a moment.

"The Dinner." Mom said. It then finally clicked.

"Ohhhhhhh." Dani/Dad/V/I said.

"I thought that was Satureday." Veronica said. I rolled my eyes.

"Today IS Satureday clueless." I said. Veronica then glared at me and then realized what I said before that.

"Shoot." Veronica said. And shot up and ran to her room to change out of her PJ's. Dani then shot into the air and to her room to change out of her's as well. I rolled my eyes and look at Dad.

"See ya." I said. Then teleported to my room and on my bed.

"And stop using your powers in the house!" Mom shouted.I sat up and started to get my cloths togather. Mom wanted us to look nice. I got it togather and walk to the hallway just as two blurs zoomed past me and to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and saw Dad coming up the stairs.

"I'll never understand a girl's need to beat others to the bathroom." Dad mubled. As we watch Dani and Veronica wreastle to get in.

"Can I go to Val's?" I asked. Knowing I wont be able to get in there with thoses two. Pluse Val lets me whenver I need too.

"Just be back soon." Dad said. I noded and concertated on teleporting to Val's. I appeared in the living room and heard a shout. I turn to see Grandpa holding his chest and takening deep breaths.

"Hallo Victoria." Grandpa said. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Grandpa." I said.

"How are you?" Grandpa asked.

"Pretty good and you?" I asked.

"Good. Val is in her room." Grandpa said. I noded and ran to Val's room. I knocked and heard a come in. I enter to see Val spiral across her bed in a nice orange dress.

"Hey." I said. Val looked over to me.

"Hey. I take it Dani and V are fighting for the restroom." Val said. I nodded and Val point to her bathroom.

"Thanks." I said. I went in and started the shower.

**Val's POV**  
I stay lying on my bed while Vic took a shower.

"So how long did take your guys to remember the the dinner?" I asked.

"Till ten minutes ago. Mom was the one who remined us." Victoria said.

"And let me guess, you guys were laying around watching TV." I said. And smirke at the thought of the four of them spiral around the TV.

"What can I say. It runs in the blood." Victoria said.

"Really? I don't remember ever putting things off just to watch a movie." I said.

"No. But Dad sure does. I think if he had a choice between watching a end of the world movie or beat up Vlad. I think he would chose the first." Victoria said. I gigled at that.

"So how is Dani settling in?" I asked.

"Pretty well. Yesterday the three of us tackle Dad during traning and won." VIctoria said.

"And her health?" I asked.

"Spectra mange to stablize her permently. Pluse give some shots to help her ghost health. Don't know why Danny never wants to go in." Victoria said. I kinda fealt bad for Victoria. She will be unstable for the rest of her life.

"Maybe he is scared of shots." I said. I heard a laugh from Victoria.

"Imagian, Big brave Danny, scared of a little niddle." Victoria said. I rolled my eyes while smiling at what she said.

"Your scared of spiders." I deffended. Vicky's laughter holted.

"Umm, I don't know what your talking about." Victoria said. I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"What ever you say, VIc." I said. I then heard a door open and saw Victoria standing there in a red mini dress. I frown at it. I guess my motherly side is kicking in.

"That's not Dad appoved, Is it?" I asked. Knowing how protective Dan is. The last time a guy flirted with her in Dan's presences did not end well.

"Would you be so kind to let me stay here till the dinner?" Victoria said.

"It's not mother appove eather." I stated. Victoria slumeped and walk back in to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out in another red dress but longer. I smiled at her and noded.

"That's better." I said. As I got up from the bed.

"Hey! You are no better." Victoria said. I smirke and pate her on the head.

"I'm trying to get a guys attention." I said. Victoria then smirke and ran to the door and swung it open.

"Grandpa! Val is trying to get a guys attention!" Victoria shouted. Dad then poked his head in and saw what I was wearing.

"No." Dad said. I slumped and walked to my closet and pick out another dress.

"Well I better get back home." VIctoria said. As she teleported in a pink smoke.

**Dan's POV**  
I leand on the railing watching Veronica bannging on the door.

"Hurry up Dani!" Veronica shouted.

"Wait." Dani responded.

"You been in thier too long already. Some of us still need to get ready." Veronica said. I heard a door open and Victoria came out of her room. I looked over her dress to check for anything I don't approve. Her hair was down and she had light make up on. The dress was red and was one shoulder. It went down to her knees and it had red high heeled shoes. I nodded and look back in time to see Dani come out and Veronica rush in. I then saw Val walk up the stairs in her black sleveless/shoulded less mini dress. I heard another door open and turn to see Dani in a long neon green dress. V ran in and slamed the door.

"Other then Veronica. Are you guys ready?" Mom asked. We all noded and went down stairs to wait for V.

~~~~~~~~Red Lobster 30mins Later~~~~~

"And that's how Me and Vladdy became pupuler." Grandpa Jack said. We were all sitting at a large circle table. Everyone was here. Me,V,Val,Dani,Danny,Dad,Mom,Grandpa,Grandpa Jack,Vlad(Mom and Jack insisted to invite him), and Jazz. I watch as Vlad facepalm and Danny grined at him. I wasn't really paying attion to the story. Just that Vlad got stuck with the whole class's homework.

"Oh like your so pupuler." Vlad mumbled. Danny just kept grining.

"That's not so bad Vlad. One time Danny mange to get our health project destroyed." Mom said. Both Dad and and Danny did a spit take.

"Wait, what? Me? You were the one with the shoot now ask later thing." Dad/Danny said. Everyone but Me,Vlad,V,and Dani knew the joke.

"Can someone please fill us in?" Veronica asked. Mom lokked at us with a bit of amusment.

_**~~~~~~~~One experlation later~~~~~**_  
Vlad and Dani was laughing thier head as Me and V stay wide eye. We shared a look and look at Grandma.

"Can we live with you." I/Veronica asked. Grandma gave us a look of sympathy.

"Hey! I raised you two pretty well without any inccidents." Dad deffended.

"True." I mumbeled.

"But at least ours didn't end up as a cookie." Danny said.

"Your right. It end up as a duct tape mummy." Valerie said.

"So nice to know what we would have turn up as." I said. Cringing at the thought on accidently becoming cooked or have every bone in my body broken.

"Your so dramtic, Victoria." Mom said. I gave her a glar and went back to my dinner. The rest of the night went smoothly other then a few remarks made between Vlad and Danny.

**~~~~~~The End~~~~~**  
**So two shots in the first chapter. Hope this gets rid of the polt bunnys. The number of shots in a chapter may very. Along with time frames. I ho[e you guys had some laughs and enjoyed it.**


End file.
